


Chilly swimmies

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [29]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Lindsay and Gavin celebrate their last swimmie bevs of the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly swimmies

Summer had been fun and obnoxiously warm. Gavin, Michael and Lindsay had spent most of their time in the pool and Geoff had affectionately called them tadpoles.

“I guess we’re going to be frogs now.” Lindsay mused as she dipped her feet into the water. The weather had started to grow chilly and they knew that it was time to stop summer swimmy bevs for a while. Michael, who had been bending down to reach into the cooler, stood up with a perplexed look across his face.

“What?” He laughed as Lindsay smiled up at him, shrugging. Gavin was already in the pool, swimming around and creating tiny waves as he kicked.

“I’m just saying, Geoff calls us tadpoles but now we’re leaving the water so I guess we’re frogs.” She shrugged. Gavin, who had just emerged from the water for air, gasped.

“Don’t say that,” He whined. “You’ll make me sad.”

 

 

Michael snickered as he popped the cap off of his beer.

“We’re not leaving it forever; it’s just too cold Gavin. We’ll be back in the summer.” Michael reminded Gavin. The Brit still pouted. He reached up to grab Lindsay’s legs, keeping him from floating away.

“Yeah but still. Can’t we find an indoor pool or something?” Gavin asked hopefully. Michael sat down beside Lindsay and Gavin immediately reached out with greedy hands for his beer.

“I doubt they’ll let us drink Gavin.” Lindsay smirked, stealing Michael’s beer from him. The Jersey man huffed as she took a sip before offering it to an indignant Gavin who was less than frugal with his huge gulp.

“One day you’re both going to get up and get your own beers.” Michael huffed as he stood for the second time to get another drink.

 

 

Gavin laughed at his misfortune. He handed the bottle back to Lindsay and kicked away from the edge of the pool. He swam in circles for a moment before he took to treading on the water.

“Why aren’t you two in the pool? It’s our last swim!” Gavin cried, splashing the water around him for emphasis.

“You go ahead, Lindsay and I can just watch.” Michael said finally taking his seat beside Lindsay and knocking their shoulders playfully. Gavin gave him an unimpressed look.

“Michael, c’mon!” He started to whine before changing tactics, “It’s not my fault you’re not good at wrestling. I’ll go easy on you.” Gavin said with a bright smile. Michael choked on his beer. Lindsay tried not to laugh as she patted him upon the back.

“Gavin, be nice. You’ll hurt his ego.” She soothed, smiling back at Michael’s glare.

 

 

“Come here, you little shit! I’ll show you who’s bad at wrestling.” Michael suddenly growled. He cast aside his beer in favour of jumping into the pool and causing a large splash. Gavin squawked as he swam away. He barely made it a few feet before Michael got hold of him, dragging him back with an arm around the Brit’s chest.

“Michael!” Gavin cried as he was dunked under water, bubbles rising to the surface in place of his head. Michael let him up seconds later, laughing as Gavin sputtered. Once he’d recovered, Gavin grabbed at Michael’s shoulders to try and wrestle him under the water but Michael was strong and determined. He easily knocked Gavin’s hands from him and sent him back under water with a few hilariously high pitched squawks. Lindsay sat admiring the pair. She proudly nursed two beers instead of her one, sipping at them in turns as she enjoyed her show.

 

 

“Lindsay!” Gavin cried as he emerged for about the third or fourth time, Lindsay hadn’t really been keeping count.

“Mm?” She responded noncommittally, pink lips wrapped around the top of her beer bottle.

“Help!” Gavin cried just before he was dunked again, Michael turning to grin at Lindsay.

“I’ll help in a minute baby, let me just finish my beers.” Lindsay said as Gavin returned to the surface once more. He shot her a look that told Lindsay Gavin had more than enough things to say about that but had decided to keep his mouth shut lest she decide not to help him at all.

“Beers?” Michael questioned as he easily pushed the struggling Gavin back down.

“You abandoned it.” Lindsay snapped defensively. Michael groaned as he let Gavin back up for air.

“Why can’t I just have my own beer? Between you two I barely get a sip.” Michael huffed. Lindsay smiled as she decided the beers could wait. She set them aside before slipping into the pool.

 

 

Lindsay easily wrestled Michael’s arms from Gavin, helping the Brit to the surface as Michael sulked away to try and sip at one of the two beers. Gavin grinned as he wrapped his arms around Lindsay’s shoulders, trusting her with his weight and to keep him afloat. Lindsay started to groan. She pretended to sink as Gavin leant upon her.

“Oh god, so heavy!” She wheezed before Gavin let go, immediately sulking.

“I am as light as a feather, Lindsay.” Gavin declared airily. Michael laughed before he swam back to his partners.

“Is that so? Then how come my lap goes numb after you’ve sat upon it for a long time?” Michael asked. Gavin made a whole lot of noises but not a lot of actual arguments to support him. “That’s what I thought.” Michael smirked.

“You guys suck.” Gavin replied pitifully.

 

 

Lindsay and Michael shared a look. Their lips were tipped up in matching corners as they turned to face Gavin. It took the Brit a second too late to realise what was happening. He opened his mouth to protest as the pair worked together to dunk him, only serving to swallow a whole gulp of water. Michael and Lindsay laughed as he emerged. Lindsay pulled Michael close to her to meet his lips in a celebratory kiss. Gavin spat the water from his mouth, rubbing his eyes free of chlorine only to catch the scene before him. He sighed heavily to catch their attention.

“I want a kiss.” He pouted. Michael and Lindsay laughed as they pulled away. Gavin watched as they shared that same look and suddenly he wasn’t so sure he wanted that kiss anymore. He started to swim away when Michael caught him again, Lindsay swimming to the other side of him to trap him.

“Where are you going, Gavvers?” Michael cooed as he pressed a kiss to Gavin’s wet cheek.

 

 

Lindsay started to plant sloppy kisses along the other side of Gavin’s face as Michael smothered his side. Gavin squawked and tried to pull away but the pair was relentless as they kissed and they kissed and they kissed. The pressure of his partners began to push Gavin down until they were just kissing the top of his hair. Lindsay and Michael relented, eventually, and laughed as Gavin popped back up to the surface.

“You’re mean.” Gavin huffed as he rubbed chlorine from his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

“Oh, quit whining. C’mere.” Lindsay grabbed at him, pulling Gavin in for a real kiss. Michael watched appreciatively but as Lindsay and Gavin took a break for air he stole the Brit for himself.

 

 

“Now, this is a lovely view and all but it really is getting a bit too cold out here.” Lindsay said, shivering to emphasis her words. Michael and Gavin broke away from each other with a laugh, reaching out for their girlfriend with open arms. She swam towards them and they huddled around her like a penguin, sharing their body heat. “Okay, maybe we could stay out here for a few more minutes.” Lindsay relented, humming in content as her boys held her close. Yeah, she already couldn’t wait for next summer.


End file.
